Video clips are routinely captured and saved for subsequent viewing, sharing or the like. For example, video clips may be captured of special occasions, such as birthdays or other gatherings, of entertainment activities, such as sporting events, concerts or the like, for personal enjoyment or for any of a wide variety of other reasons.
In order to enrich the user experience associated with viewing of the video clips, music or other types of audio soundtracks may be associated with the video clips. Thus, when a video clip is selected for playback, the video may be displayed and the audio soundtrack that has been associated with the video may be concurrently output. Audio soundtracks may be associated with video clips in various manners. For example, the user may select any of various songs to be played while viewing a respective video clip. In this regard, applications are available to suggest songs that a user may consider associating with a video clip in an effort to reduce the effort expended by the user.
However, the simple association of a song with a video clip may not always produce the desired user experience in that the songs that are available to be associated with video clips may not, in their entirety, be consistent with the theme of the video clip. Moreover, applications intended to permit users to select a particular portion of an audio soundtrack to be associated with a video clip in an effort to provide more granular control have generally resulted in the selected portion of the audio soundtrack better matching the theme of the video clip, but have typically required the user to have more substantial audio editing experience or expertise in order to properly select a desired portion of the audio soundtrack and to successfully associate the selected portion with the video clip, thereby potentially limiting the utilization of such applications.